The Mysterious Murasame Castle
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Cia awakes in a strange land after being defeated by Link during the events in Seers Valley. She staggers to a small village called "Castle Town" a small village nestled under the shadows of a castle known as "Murasame Castle" there she meets the towns protector, a samurai named Takamaru. Cia befriends Takamaru as the evils inside of Murasame Castle reawaken and merge with Hyrule.
1. Cia's Return

**The Mysterious Murasame Castle**

 **Chapter 1: Cia's Return**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

Cia awoke. She was in a dangerous condition. The last thing she remembered was being beaten by Link, her one true love, and now she was in the middle of a forrest in gods know where. Cia managed to slowly get up as she staggered away. What Link had done really hurt, and all she could feel was a sharp pain in her side and what felt like broken bones. "My beloved… Why? Was it Zelda? Did she tell you to do it?" Cia mumbled to herself. As she stumbled through the trees, she spots a man in a horse drawn kart. She manages to let out a weak call, "Hello!" before falling to her knees.

The man in the kart looks around, "Huh? What was that?" he asked himself.

"Who was what?" asked woman, obviously his wife."

"I thought I heard-" The man stopped as he saw a glimpse of Cia, "Oh my god!" And jumped out of the kart. The woman looked on in shock.

"Shigeru! What's going on!?" she called out.

The man ran up to Cia, "Ma'am are you ok? Do you need help?" But before Cia could answer, she passed out, dropping completely to the ground. The man picked her up bridal style, and carried her back to the kart. "Honey when we get home, prepare the medicines."

"Yes dear. Should we alert the healer?" Shigeru's wife asked.

He nodded, looking to the unconscious Cia in the back of the kart, "Yes. We must be sure this woman is alright…" Shigeru looked oddly to Cia, "What an odd looking woman."

Shigeru and his wife drove back to their village, a small village nestled in the trees, and in the shadows of an enormous edo-period style castle. The small village was named Castle Town, because of the enormous castle. The couple pulled into the town and into a small house. A few hours later, Cia awoke. She looked around as the woman, Mozu, was tending to her wounds. "Hello dear. You've been out for some time."

Cia looked around, confused, "Where am I?"

Mozu placed a bowl of water by her, "You're safe. My husband found you in the woods, unconscious. May I ask you your name?" she asked with such kindness, like honey in her voice. Cia was slow to respond, "It's ok dear. Take your time. I am Mozu, if it helps you any."

"Cia…" She said softly. Mozu looked up.

"Yes dear? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Cia. My name is CIa. But may I ask you a question?" Cia sounded like an innocent child. Mozu chuckled at Cia's innocents.

"Yes you may dear."

"Where am I? This place?"

Mozu gave a gentle smile, Fallow me dear." She asked Cia. The Dark Witch nodded and stood up, still shuddering do to her sharp pains, but not as much. The two walked to the front door, Mozu put her hands on the door, "Welcome-" She opened it too a busy a crowd of people walking back and forth, all dressed in robes, doing various things, "To Castle Town."

Cia walked out into the crowd, she was awestruck, even more when she looked up to see a large, castle like building looking over the town.

 **And there you have it. A story starring Cia and eventually, the main man himself, Takamaru. Let me say, I love Nazo no Murasamejo or The Mysterious Murasame Castle. It's a very underrated game, and screw it, Cia and Takamaru will have a romance. Don't judge me!**


	2. Castle Town

**The Mysterious Murasame Castle**

 **Chapter 2: Castle Town**

Cia was looking around Castle Town in awe, she didn't see much of humble village people in Hyrule. She was too busy destroying things to notice. She stopped in her tracks once she noticed a small noodle shack, and instantly felt her stomach growl, "Hey Mozu... Think we could grab something from that shack?"

"Of course dear. Iwata-San's noodles are quite tasty." Mozu told Cia. As the two walked to the shack, Cia still couldn't help but glance up to the giant castle that loomed over the town. She felt as if the castle held some sort of secret that she wanted to know. As they approached the shack, they were greeted by a smiling man in glasses, "Welcome." He greeted softly. His greeting was point his arms up and adjusting them out. Cia looked at the menu he had placed on the counter, "What would you like?"

"We'll take two bowls of noodles with Pik Pik Carrots please." Mozu ordered. Iwata nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Cia turned to Mozu, "Hey, can I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"What's that building over there?" Cia asked, Pointing to the mysterious castle. Mozu's face grew more cold and worried, she looked scared to answer Cia's question. "I... I don't know what you're talking about..."

"You know, that big building over there." She pointed once more to the castle. Each time Mozu would try to not draw attention to the castle, but each time, Cia grew impatient. "I'm asking what that big building is! Tell me! NOW!" After she screamed, a villager was blown sky high by a circle of dark energy. Mozu looked to Cia in fear as an aura of dark energy formed around her. Once Cia saw Mozu was shaking, she calmed herself and stared awkwardly at her, as well as a terrified Iwata holding the bowls of Pik Pik noodles. After she awkwardly calmed down and ate their noodles. Afterwards, she kept looking to the castle in the distance, thinking of what it is and why Mozu didn't want to tell her what it is. Back at the home of Shigeru and Mozu, it was this time Cia asked again about the castle, Shigeru giving the same response.

"We honestly don't know what you're talking about… It's time for us to get to bed… Long day tomorrow." Shigeru turned to his wife, "Honey, please show Cia her room." Mozu nodded and showed Cia to where she would be sleeping. The room was quite small, only a small bed in the middle of the floor. "Good night dear." And with that, Mozu rushed out of the room, shutting the door in a fast pace. Cia looked around.

"I'm not going to bed, I'm gonna find out what that place is." at the stroke of midnight, Cia snuck out. She snuck out of the window in her room, she was very curious as to what that place was and why Shigeru and Mozu wouldn't tell her anything. The village was quiet at night, no one was around, which was fine. No stares to make her feel awkward, but right now, she didn't care, she only cared about the castle.

She approached the castle gates, as she went to touch the large handles, she head something drop behind her, she whips around and sees a strange man. The man had blue hair, a light violet robe and white pants and a red vest like attire. He gripped a sheathed katana, "State your business here."

Cia hesitated, "I was just visiting…"

"Don't. Leave this a cursed place." He then jumped up into the trees, leaving Cia in awe. She looked up to the visible part on the castle from the gate, and took his word and left. She was confused by who the man was and why he warned her to not visit the castle. In the trees, the man watched as she ran away, and glanced to the castle, "May you never find life again."

 **I found a slot for Nazo no Murasame Jo! This is now a crossover.**


End file.
